


Running laps is fun...but making out is better

by AgentRose22



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of kissing, M/M, Wash and Tucker are both dorks, bad language cause rvb, sorry if this is OCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRose22/pseuds/AgentRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's loud mouth can get him into trouble, but he never thought it would find him pressed against the base by a very emotionally compromised Agent Washington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running laps is fun...but making out is better

Tucker let out a small sigh as he leant against the rocks, of the average sized canyon they were stranded in, his thoughts flicked to Wash who was now in charge of the Blue team, and it was driving Tucker fucking crazy, the man needed to take the stick out of his ass,  
he was just about to push himself off of the rocky wall, when someone slipped next to him and stood less than an arms length away,  
“what are you thinking about?” came a slightly annoyed voice,  
Tucker turned his shocked gaze to Washington,  
who leant slightly against the wall, his eyes locked on Tucker.  
That's when Tucker realised he had been thinking aloud, “fuck, nothing” he muttered covering half of his face with the palm of his hand as he moved away from the wall,  
Wash raised an eyebrow, obviously not finding Tucker's thoughts amusing, “I need to take the stick out of my ass, do I now private Tucker?”  
Tucker bit his lip trying not to grin, “I was only kidding Wash seriously...”  
he trailed off as he saw Wash's lips turn into a more agitated frown,  
“ten laps” came Washington's reply, a few seconds later,  
“are you serious?, I didn't mean to think it out loud!” Tucker protested,  
“twenty laps” Wash stated,  
Tucker let out a huff, pulling his helmet on, “fucking fine” he hissed, muttering a small “jackass” afterwards, but not realising he had left his radio on.

“Lets make it thirty” Wash barked,  
Tucker didn't know who had yanked Washington's chain today, (probably Caboose) but he would make sure to chew them out later, as usually Wash could take a little banter, he didn't even merit Wash with a reply, he simply started to run and flipped him off as soon as he thought he was out of eyesight, but to Tucker's dismay,  
Wash's voice cut through his radio, “do you want to make it forty?”,  
Tucker let out a whine, which sounded very close to a no as he ran around the canyon.  
“Then stop antagonizing me!” Wash growled into his radio,  
Tucker finished his first lap and stopped to level Wash with a glare, which sadly Wash couldn't see, but Tucker knew, Wash was aware of what he was doing.  
“Fine Wash, I'll keep running until I die, hows that sound?” he hissed, annoyed that Wash was taking out his obvious anger on him, what pissed Tucker off even more, was the fact that Wash,  
crossed his arms and made a small humming sound, like the asshole was actually considering it,  
“Oh my god, are you actually thinking about it?!” Tucker gaped, balling his fists agitatedly.

Washington placed a hand on his hip and cocked his head, “maybe...” he trailed off,  
and Tucker could tell that smug fucker Agent Washington was grinning at him from underneath his helmet, he didn't even need to see the former freelancers face to tell what he was thinking,  
“It'll mean I can stop seeing you naked in the morning” he added,  
Tucker let out a small sigh, “ha you love it, its the highlight of your mornings”,  
“well Tucker, that's just a matter of Penis” Wash laughed,  
Tucker felt his resolve slipping and he let out a small snort raising an eyebrow, he didn't know where this was going but as long as it kept him from running laps, he was going to go for it, “I'm sorry, a matter of what?” he asked.  
Washington stared at him with a very serious expression, “Penis, I'm a grown man, I can say stuff like that” the ex freelancer shrugged,  
Tucker grinned under his helmet, “sooo what your saying is, you like my dick?” he joked,  
Wash didn't miss a beat, “No” he abruptly stated,  
Tucker, still grinning, let out a fake pained whine, “oh Wash I'm hurt, or at least my dick is, you wanna kiss it better? Bow chicka bow wow!”,  
Tucker didn't miss the slight snort from Wash's helmet before he coughed and grunted,  
“get back to running Private”.

Tucker sighed, knowing he couldn't put off the inevitable by flirting with his CO any longer, but before he took off running once more, he shot a grin towards Wash, “alright, but it's not going to help me outrun the gay thoughts Washington”,  
“I'm not gay!” came an almost immediate response from Wash,  
and Tucker let out a loud laugh, “okay whatever you say man!” he called through his radio, not even bothering to tell Wash that he wasn't talking about Washington's gay thoughts, but his own, meaning the ex freelancer had dropped himself right in it.  
Washington huffed into his transmitter and turned to go and get a drink, since he had been training since he had awoken that day,  
Tucker glanced at Wash to see him heading back to the base, and suddenly felt bad for all the teasing he had put him through, “ah hey Wash, I'm sorry, I was just pulling your leg!” he called,  
Washington whipped his head back around, “I'm just going to get a drink Tucker, don't miss me too much” he smirked,  
Tucker felt his cheeks darken from embarrassment, usually it was him doing the flirting. “oh okay I'll just keep running then!” Tucker yelled back at him mortified, as Wash waved him off heading to the base, damn it, he needed to prepare himself if Wash was going to flirt with him like that, he knew he couldn't be caught off guard again, but inside his brain a small voice that sounded a lot like Church's informed him, this wasn't the end of flirty Agent Washington.

 

Tucker panted bending down slightly, his hands rested on his knees as he turned the cooling system in his helmet up, he was so out of it, he didn't notice Wash walking over, helmet off, looking slightly more refreshed, “Tucker?” he asked looking worriedly at the Private in aqua,  
Tucker let out a pained breath as he stood up properly “Wash?” he asked tiredly,  
Wash took one look at Tucker's tired form and ran a hand nervously through his blonde hair, “look I feel bad about all the laps” he frowned,  
Tucker looked up at the taller man confused, “uh... who are you and what have you done with Wash?” he questioned, quirking his eyebrows with a grin,  
Wash cleared his throat, “I wasn't finished yet Private, so instead of forty laps, you can do forty squats” Wash smirked.

Tucker let out a loud “No way, I've already ran like twenty laps, that's hardly fair!”,  
Wash snapped his fingers to get Tucker's attention once more, “still not done Tucker, forty squats in my room”,  
Tucker let out another squawk at this “forty squats is still a huge...what?” he trailed off shocked, before yelling “am I dreaming, or did I die, whilst running?!”  
Wash decided to have a little fun with the very cute and confused aqua soldier, “probably, your most likely an AI like Church” he joked,  
Tucker muttered something that sounded like “but I don't want to be an asshole AI like Church”,  
and Washington rolled his eyes, “so are we going to my room or what?”.  
Tucker seemed to get his bearings at this statement, “I..uh..what is going on?” he asked,  
the ex freelancer bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, “I just told you Tucker” he grinned.  
“Yeah but are you just messing with me, or are you being serious?!” Tucker yelled, “ because if your messing with me, your playing a very dangerous game Agent Washington”,  
“do you think I would joke about this Tucker?” Wash questioned with raised eyebrows,  
Tucker let out a small sigh looking over Wash's expression, which as usual, gave away nothing when he didn't want it to, “I'm not sure...” he muttered before locking eyes with the former freelancer “but I fucking hope not” he grinned.

Washington chuckled at this, hearing the hope in his voice, “your so gay Tucker..” he snorted,  
Tucker giggled at this “says the one who wants me in his room squatting” he grinned winking at Wash from under his visor,  
and if the sigh the ex freelancer let out was enough to go on,  
Tucker could tell he wasn't impressed with his joke,  
“I want to keep an eye on you, so that I know your not pretending to do your squats” Washington stated crossing his arms with a grin, “and don't deny it, Caboose and freckles ratted you out”.  
Tucker huffed and rolled his eyes, “do you seriously listen to the crap Caboose tells you, you realise that most of it is fucking nonsense right?”,  
Washington smirked at this, “oh really Lavernius?, because he told me some pretty interesting gossip this morning about you”  
Tucker froze at this, he spoke his mind most of the time he hung around Caboose, thinking the soldier in regulation blue would just ignore his musings, but he was horribly mistaken,  
Tucker let out shaky breath and he suddenly felt very nervous, “and you actually believe Caboose Wash?, I thought you were smarter than that...” he trailed off.  
“Well I just had this gut feeling, and all the pieces just seemed to fit together you know?” he smiled at Tucker, who was having a silent mental breakdown inside his armour,  
“so uh what's this big piece of gossip Caboose told you?” Tucker asked curiously.

Washington grinned at Tucker's eagerness, he hadn't been so sure when Caboose had randomly shouted it out during breakfast, which Tucker had slept through, but now he was more certain than ever that the blue trooper was right, which he never thought he would be thinking, ever,  
“Well he thinks you have a little crush on me” Wash smirked,  
now he couldn't see Tucker's expression but if his body language was anything to go by Wash was sure the man was completely mortified,  
Tucker let out an obviously fake laugh and swallowed nervously,  
cursing himself for letting Caboose find out,  
Tucker had tried to not get caught staring at Wash during training, or ever, but usually he was just trying not to get caught by the ex freelancer, not Caboose.  
But sometimes the slight slip of his tongue couldn't be helped,  
like the time he found Washington doing one handed press ups in the middle of the base, completely bare except a small pare of shorts that fit a little too tightly to the older man.  
Caboose was laying on the sofa near the freelancer looking through a colouring book, whilst muttering to himself.

Now at the time, Tucker didn't give Caboose a second glance but now he was cursing his brain for letting out the small pleased noise and the word “damn”, because it was only now he realised, Wash may not have had his helmet on, but Caboose sure did, and he had heard Tucker's small observation of the ex freelancer, and said nothing.  
Tucker was snapped out of his small breakdown by Wash's voice,  
“you okay buddy?” he asked almost sweetly,  
blinking his eyes and clearing his throat, Tucker began to deny the accusations, “Caboose is mentally challenged in almost every aspect, I bet he told you nonsense about a rock back in Blood Gulch too!” he exclaimed, waving his arms around.  
Wash stepped forward face un readable once more,  
and Tucker felt sweat beading down his back, “W-Wash?” he questioned, voice cracking slightly,  
“take your helmet off Private, that's an order” Washington finally spoke,  
Tucker swallowed nervously and steeled his face, before pulling the helmet from his head, squinting slightly at the bright suns in the sky, as he placed his helmet down onto the ground next to him,  
“so uh what's up?” Tucker babbled, brain working a mile a minuet as Wash moved closer into his personal space.

Wash's face was still unreadable as he moved his hand to cup Tucker's cheek silently looking for any reactions from the younger soldier, and thankfully was rewarded to see,  
Tucker's dark completion turn slightly darker, and his pupils dilate,  
“wha...what are you doing?” Tucker asked, thinking Wash was just messing with him and would pull away any minuet to mock his flustered appearance.  
Instead he quirked his eyebrows as he looked down at Tucker, “I thought you were a ladies man?” he asked with a grin, knowing Tucker was just as nervous as he was, Wash just hid it better,  
Tucker bit his lip, not quite meeting Wash's curious gaze, but he couldn't help the comeback that arose from his throat, “well your not exactly a lady” he smiled anxiously,  
Washington's smirk, turned into an all round stunning grin as he traced patterns on Tucker's cheek, “your cute when your nervous” he chuckled,  
Tucker let out a (totally manly) squawk at this and began to babble anxiously again, “nervous, who's nervous?, I'm not nervous, your nervous...” but trailed off when Wash,  
let out a gleeful laugh that shocked Tucker, because since when had Wash ever been that happy?, and the ex freelancer leant down smooching the tip of Tucker's nose.

Tucker's almost immediate response was to pull away slightly with hot cheeks, “Wha? Wash!” he exclaimed,  
Washington's face fell slightly as he made a move to lean back, but then he caught Tucker's hopeful expression, “hmm?” he hummed questionably,  
“Nothing nothing, I'm just waiting for you to step away and laugh”, Tucker's face fell,  
Wash scowled and grabbed Tucker's face pulling the soldier closer as he placed his warm lips onto Tucker's, who did nothing but gasp into the violent lip lock was had pulled him into.  
A blush crawled its way up Tucker's face as he placed his arms around Wash's neck to pull him closer, the two of them didn't even notice Caboose watching from the base,  
Washington pulled away first, “Tucker, I know I'm not good with feelings but I like you too”  
he breathed, arms around Tucker's hips to stop him from moving away,  
Tucker grinned “really?” he asked eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning,  
“really, would I have kissed you if I wasn't at least a bit interested in you Lavernius?” he asked.  
Tucker rolled his eyes at this “I guess not, but I do really like you Wash” he murmured,  
Washington smiled and made a pleased noise as he leant in and placed another kiss onto Tucker's flushed nose.

Tucker pouted levelling a glare at Wash's smug expression as he pulled away, “stop being so smug and kiss me” he all but growled,  
Wash raised an eyebrow “I thought I just did?” he asked teasingly,  
Tucker looked away sheepishly, “well then do it again, but on the lips this time”,  
Wash looked down at the Private in blue, “no, this time its your turn Tucker” he crooned.  
The aqua soldier blushed and steeled his nerves, before pressing up against Washington and pecking his lips lightly with his own,  
the ex freelancer didn't hesitate to tighten his arms around Tucker's waist to pull him closer, he had been pining over Tucker for a while and now that he had him, he wasn't going to let him go so soon, Tucker closed his eyes and squeezed his arms around Wash's neck, pulling himself up so he could tangle his legs around his waist,  
Washington pressed Tucker up against the base, to support his weight, the two of them in their own little worlds until a loud wolf whistle caused Wash to pull away and whip his head around.  
Caboose stood along with Donut, Sarge, Grif and Simmons a few metres away from the now mortified soldiers who had been making out against the wall,  
no one said anything for a full minuet until Donut let out a heavy sigh, seeming to rifle through one of the hidden pockets in his armour and pull out some cash,  
“looks like I owe Lopez fifty bucks” he giggled.

Tucker burred his head into Wash's neck cursing into the freckled skin,  
“you guys have to help Tucker!, Washington is eating him!” Caboose yelled at the Red's,  
who all seemed pretty shocked,  
“he's not eating him in the way you think he is Caboose” Grif grinned but was elbowed by Simmons, “dude that's gross” he muttered ignoring the sultry look Grif shot him.  
Washington glared at the small group “do you mind, we're kind of in the middle of something here” he hissed,  
Sarge laughed at this “we can see that son, we only came over cause Caboose thought you were fighting and we wanted to watch”,  
“I thought they were fighting, Tucker jumped at Washington and then got pressed against the wall, and now I see that Washington is trying to eat Tucker!” Caboose pouted.  
“can you guys just leave now please” Tucker muttered into Wash's shoulder,  
Grif chuckled “trust me this is just as awkward for us as it is for you”,  
“then leave!” Wash barked, obviously agitated.

The others all then muttered and split off except Caboose who stood staring at Wash and stated,  
“if your hungry I made some cereal in the base, please don't eat Tucker” before taking off back into the base,  
Washington waited until Caboose was out of sight before he let out a sigh “we're never going to hear the end of this are we?”,  
Tucker chuckled and shook his head “this is one of those times when I'm glad Church isn't here”,  
Wash grinned “I'm not sharing anyways”,  
with a snort and a roll of his eyes Tucker pulled Washington closer, “lets just continue where we left off, Wash” he crooned with a smirk  
Wash grinned and pulled a hand through Tucker's dreads to tilt his head up and mumble into his lips, “you took the words right out of my mouth Lavernius” before connecting them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, its based on a rp I had with another fan on Sham chat, any comments are welcome but please constructive criticism only, thank you x


End file.
